the forgotten present
by kimifire
Summary: it's chinese new year. kimiko and raimundo dan't know what to get for each other. when they do they forget to give each other a present. R & R please. first fanfiction and one-shot. i suck at summeries.


The Forgotten Present.

_Summery: it's Chinese new year and Kimiko ad Raimundo can't think of what to give each other. When they do though they forget to give something to each other _

This is my first one-shot and first fanfic. I had a dream about this and thought I'd make it a story. Please R & R.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kimiko sat in her small room wondering. It was only 3 days until Chinese New Year and she still hadn't thought of hat to buy for Raimundo

She had already bought some handmade, leather cowboy boots for Clay and a portica (sp?) raider game for Omi. But Raimundo's complicated personality confused Kimiko.

She looked out of the window to see Raimundo doing kick-ups (A.N. is that what they're called. Correct me if I'm wrong) with a football.

Kimiko watched as he kept the ball above the ground with ease. His chocolate brown hair swaying from side to side as his head bobbed about; is muscles rippled beneath his shirt ad his emerald green eyes staring at the ball, filled with concentration.

How she wished she could be that ball. His eyes staring at her face and right into her eyes.

There was no doubt that she was in love with him. He was unlike any other boy she had ever met before. Well, so were Omi and Clay but Raimundo had a certain _je ne sais quoi essence about him. _

'_let's see,' she said to herself, 'what does Rai like. Surfing, hot girls, ninja Fred, Brazil and football.'_

_Suddenly, an idea came to her. She whipped out her cell phone and called her dad._

'_Moshi, Moshi (s.p? please correct if I'm wrong) papa. Look, I need a favour that involves some contacts of yours.'_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Raimundo was in the temple grounds doing kick-ups with a football. It helped him to focus and, boy, did he need to focus._

_He thought about the raven aired girl with eyes like sapphires. He couldn't think of what to get her for Chinese New Year. Clay and Omi's presents were easy, a new whittling knife and a book on slang. _

_But how could he get the perfect present for Kimiko. A present which he would know showed the way he felt about her but didn't give it away too much to her and the other monks. _

_He'd lost count how many times the ball had left his feet. He started to feel hot in the afternoon sun so stopped to take a rest. _

_Raimundo sat down feeling exhausted. Sometimes football took more out of him than a xiaolin showdown. He could practically see his heart beating from inside his shirt. _

_His heart._

_A heart._

'_that's it!' cried Raimundo and jumped up to find Dojo._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Dojo was sitting by the fountain when he heard a voice call to him._

'_hey Dojo, I need a ride to the mall.'_

' _whatever you say 'Kimiko'.' Raimundo growled._

'_sorry, but I never thought I'd hear you say that. Clay maybe, you no. So, what? You're not Kim's bag boy for today'_

'_no. today I'm on my own and it shall stay like that.'_

'_OK then. All aboard the Dojo express. Nest stop the mall. To take Raimundo shopping.' to which he burst out laughing._

_When they got to the mall, Raimundo jumped off Dojo and headed straight for the designer outlet section. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_It was the night of Chinese new year and Clay and Omi were walking towards the meditation hall._

'_oooh, Clay. I am most excited. This year I shall finally get presents on the new year.' said Omi._

'_I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch partner.' responded Clay._

'_but why would I need to count chickens. I don't have any. The only animals around here are mountain goats which we get our ilk form. We could get some cows to milk as I am the greatest milker ever. Perhaps you could bring up Old Bessie sometime?' _

'_sure thing little buddy.'_

_When they arrived Kimiko and Raimundo were already seated nest to their presents which were, cowinkidinkaly, next to each other. _

'_oooh. I'm so excited. You must open my presents first.' said Omi whilst running up the walls._

_The monks each got a framed photo of Omi._

'_so you will always be near me, the greatest xiaolin warrior ever, of all time, ever.'_

_They each opened their presents and got- _

_Omi- you know what from Kim and Rai. From clay he got a framed photo of himself. When he opened that present he said 'Clay, just want I wanted. Now I'll always have me around; for I am the greatest!'_

_Clay- you know what everyone got him._

_Raimundo got a new football from Clay. When he saw his gift from Kimiko he felt a it disappointed. He only opened it to reveal a ticket to a private training session with the Brazilian football team._

_With that he picked her up and spun her around whilst saying 'thank you, thank you. This is the best gift ever!'_

_He put her down, but not before kissing her on the cheek which made her blush. _

'_glad you like it Rai' she managed to say after 5 attempts._

_Kimiko set to opening her presents where along with her Omi picture, got some butterfly hair clips from Clay. _

_She picked up Raimundo's present ad stared at it. It was beautifully wrapped with silver paper and ribbon._

'_this must have taken him ages,' she thought ' it would be a shame to waste it.' but she was eager (sp please correct if I'm wrong) to know what it was._

_She opened it to reveal a small blue velvet box. It opened to reveal a silver heart shaper necklace with diamonds down the edge of one side and going parallel to the side across the middle._

_She turned it over and on the back was engraved 'love Rai'._

_The diamonds shone in the light and Kimiko started to cry._

'_what's wrong?' asked Raimundo 'don't you like it?'_

'_no. I love it. It's just so beautiful would you do the honours Rai?'_

_Raimundo nodded and put it around her neck. She turned to face him and smiled._

'_thank you Rai' she said and kissed him on the cheek._

_Raimundo blushed a deep shade of red_

'_her eyes sparkle just lie the diamonds' he thought. _

_Clay broke the silence of the room. _

'_well, I better set up the fireworks display. You coming Omi?'_

' _yes. I am most excited about the fireworks. They are so bright and colourful.'_

'_is it me, or are you excited about everything today?'_

'_yes. Yes I am.'_

_They left Kimiko and Raimundo sitting in the pile of wrapping paper._

'_tanks again for my present Rai' said Kimiko._

'_no problem. And thanks for yours.'_

'_I' they both began._

'_you go first Rai.'_

'_well, I , um. I sort of forgot to, um, give you a present.'_

'_u-ha. Um, me too.'_

'_if you want it you have to close your eyes'_

_Kimiko closed her eyes. Raimundo leaned in and connected his lips to hers. Kimiko was surprised at this but after a couple of seconds started to kiss back._

_As she kissed back, Raimundo felt a spark of electricity. He was surprised but he liked it. They both filled the kiss with the passion they felt for each other but could never let it free._

_After a couple of minutes they broke part for air._

'_wow' said Raimundo._

'_we really are forgetful' replied Kimiko._

'_now, where's my present?'_

'_didn't I just give it to you?'_

'_um, no. I don't think you did.'_

'_OK then.'_

_Kimiko leaned forward and started to kiss Raimundo again._

_This kiss only lasted for about 10 seconds as a noise was heard at the back of the room._

'_ah-hem' said Clay. Kimiko and Raimundo broke apart and looked up to the cowboy. ' I just came back for my knife that I forgot to open these boxes of fireworks and I find you two more cosy than a thanksgiving turkey wrapped in tinfoil.'_

'_well, forgetting is the best thing. We can explain…' started Raimundo._

'_no need. I knew you two would work out ever since that first look you gave each other when we met (A.N you know the one. In the first episode 'journey of a thousand miles'. Just when they meet Omi. If you don't have a look. It's bound to be on you tube somewhere) just not when. Actually, yea when. My guess was right. You just made e 50 bucks!'_

'_you were betting on us. Who? How many?'_

'_6 of us at 10 bucks a piece. Me, Dojo, Master Fung and 3 elder monks (A.N take your pick)'_

_Kimiko glared at Clay. _

' _I'll just go now and leave you two to get back to whatever you were doing.'_

'_works for me' said Raimundo and with that Clay left._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Later that evening, just before the fireworks were about to start, Raimundo and kimiko were sitting on ht roof of the meditation hall, snuggled in each others arms._

' _I don't think I told you this before Kimi, but I love you.'_

'_I love you too Rai.'_

_They started to lean in for a kiss but a loud band startled them._

'_the fireworks are beautiful' said Kimiko._

'_not as beautiful as you.'_

_Once more they leaned into kiss and as they connected a firework in the shape of a heart appeared._

'_I'm glad we each forgot a present Rai. The forgotten ones are always the best.'_

' _for us anyway. I'm happy too. It's pretty good that I'm useless at remembering stuff.'_

'_still, that's one of the things I love about you.'_

' _I love you too.'_

_They watched the fireworks light up the night sky and eventually fell asleep in each others arms._

______________________________________________________________________________________

_Sorry about the bad ending. I'm not very good at writing them. Fluffy last bit._

_Please R & R. I beg you. If you do you'll be mentioned in my other stories. I may make a sequel to this. Pease say if you want one. _

_All reviewers get a cookie and my first 5 will get ice-cream as well._

_Flames accepted. _

_Check out my other story xiaolin school musical. I need your help on the casting. Read and you'll understand. _

_Bye_

_Kimifire_


End file.
